


The Bird Song

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	The Bird Song

There was a funny shop that had opened on Which Island to the west. [Wolf](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=37495029) had only heard Gemini talking about it and Doubt complaining about it with Elspeth subsequently telling Doubt to stop complaining about it. Gemini had convinced him to go, to get something nice for Moon he said. Wolf had no idea what a florist could offer to be a nice gift for a druid but Gemini was insistent. Mainly to get Gemini to leave him the fuck alone he’d agreed to go check it out.

It was, a very weird shop. It was made entirely out of glass and looked almost like a gazebo but built like a greenhouse. Even from the outside Wolf could see that the inside was a riot of color and blooms. He went up to the door and pushed it open. It was warm in the glass building but not uncomfortable and smelled lovely.

“Hello!” a cheerful voice said and Wolf looked for the source. That happened to be a very pretty… man? He thought. Wolf wasn’t sure. They were effeminate with long, pale pink hair and gray-yellow eyes. He didn’t look like anyone else in the Hall that was for sure but their jaw was too square to be a lady. Really Wolf was just confusing himself.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, very aware of the fact that he was wearing all black and burgundy in such a bright and cheerful place.

“I haven’t seen you around before. First time stopping by?” they asked Wolf and leaned on the counter. Wolf just nodded. “I’m [Rosy](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38898763).” That didn’t help Wolf figure out if they were a boy or not at all. All Wolf knew was that they were very pretty. Almost as pretty as Moon. “What can I do for you?”

“Ah– umm… Gemini said I should- ah come and see if- well…” He petered out awkwardly as Rosy’s grin just started and grew with amusement. Wolf looked down at his boots. “I was hoping you uh– might have something the girl I like would… like… maybe?” it was easier to talk when he didn’t have to look others in the eye.

“Really? Well what’s she like? What does she like?” Rosy asked. Wolf looked up at him but couldn’t say a word. He really should have made Gemini come with him. Of course he was sure Gemini knew Wolf would just freeze up like this and done this on purpose that fucking jerk. He was bending all of Gemini’s arrow for this. “You alright?” Rosy asked and came from around the counter. Wolf nodded. Rosy looked down at him and his entire visage shifted and softened, “Why don’t we just go look at what I have and you can nod and point instead of talking? Would that be better for you?”

Wolf stared at him. No one had ever been so accommodating before except for Moon who knew he was a weirdo who had trouble talking to others. He just got so flustered around new people, especially if they were pretty. And Rosy was very pretty. He nodded. “Okay, come with me and we’ll find something nice for your mate,” Rosy said with a gracious smile and gently guided Wolf deeper into the shop.


End file.
